


Półksiężyce, czyli o tym jak jerzyk nauczył lwa przyjemności

by Cold_Kiwi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Professors, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Male Character, Woman on Top
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi
Summary: Młodzi opiekunowie domów zostają zauważeni w dwuznacznej sytuacji przez wędrujących nocą po korytarzach uczniów. Pewna krukonka, na co dzień pisząca y/n ficzki o hot kolegach, postanowiła napisać swoją wersję tego, jak skończyła się ta noc. Czy Peter Pettigrew opublikuje to w szkolnej gazetce?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Półksiężyce, czyli o tym jak jerzyk nauczył lwa przyjemności

**Author's Note:**

> Praca na bazie kampanii RPG. Esther jest moją Ocką, opiekunką Ravenclaw i nauczycielką zielarstwa. Jej patronusem jest jerzyk. Jesse jest natomiast głównym NPC prowadzonym przez Mistrza Gry, transpłciowym nauczycielem latania i opiekunem Slytherinu, którego patronusem jest lew.  
> dla zainteresowanych - moja pinterestowa tablica do ich shipu: https://pl.pinterest.com/introwertyzm/potter-rpg/jesther/

Jesse wszedł do sypialni Esther z dziwnym przejęciem. Jeszcze tutaj nie był. Opiekunka Krukonów pałała do niego niechęcią, która skutecznie odstraszyła go od jakichkolwiek odwiedzin w jej kwaterach. Rozejrzał się z ciekawością po pomieszczeniu, które w ciągu dnia z pewnością musiało być bardzo jasne, bo inaczej liczne rośliny porozstawiane przy oknach i na półkach nie mogłyby rosnąć tak chętnie. Ciemne, drewniane meble przypominały mu bardziej gabinet urzędnika, niż sypialnię nauczycielki, ale delikatne tkaniny, kwiaty, dekoracyjne świeczniki i suszące się pod sufitem zioła skutecznie łagodziły wystrój. Duże łóżko nakryte było satynową, jasnoróżową narzutą z koronkowym obszyciem, która była tak spójna ze stylem ubioru Esther, że Jesse uśmiechnął się na jej widok. Podszedł do łóżka, ostrożnie kładąc na nim śpiącą kobietę. Starając się jej nie obudzić, wyciągnął spod niej narzutę i przykrył nią rudowłosą. Stał tak chwilę, obserwując wygładzoną snem twarz bez szczególnych intencji. Dzisiaj coś się zmieniło. Nie był pewien w jakim stopniu, ale z pewnością zniknęła dotychczasowa niechęć, jaką Esther go darzyła, a na jej miejsce pojawił się... rumieniec? Jesse westchnął cicho, niepewny co o tym myśleć. 

Nagle ciszę przerwało parsknięcie i krótki syk dochodzący z szafki obok łóżka. Czerwone ślepia wpatrywały się z nienawiścią w mężczyznę.

\- Lumos - szepnął, wyjmując różdżkę. Podszedł do kota, wyciągając powoli rękę. - Ty musisz być Arlo.

Kocur znów syknął, wyginając grzbiet ostrzegawczo i Jesse wycofał dłoń, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Jaka pani, taki kot. - Spojrzał na Esther i niewiele myśląc pogładził ją po włosach. Jego jasna dłoń, w niebieskim świetle różdżki, kontrastowała z jej miedzianymi lokami. Arlo znów parsknął, przypominając o swojej obecności. Jesse odsunął się od łóżka, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Schował różdżkę i westchnął nieznacznie.

\- Jesteśmy tak samo biali, co - szepnął do kota, zakładając kilka luźnych dredów za ucho. - Dobranoc, Esther.

Mężczyzna ruszył do wyjścia, gdy nagle poczuł zaciskające się na jego nadgarstku smukłe palce.

\- Nie idź. Zostań - wymamrotała w półśnie Esther, przesuwając się nieco. Otworzyła na chwilę oczy, ale szybko zamknęły jej się z powrotem. - Proszę.

\- Idź spać. Jest późno. Porozmawiamy jutro - odpowiedział cicho, wyplątując rękę z uścisku.

\- Nie idź - powtórzyła kobieta, tym razem zadziwiająco przytomnie. Otworzyła oczy i oparła się na łokciach, patrząc na nauczyciela prosząco.

\- Dlaczego?

Esther nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, podnosząc się nagle na kolana. Siedząc tak naprzeciw zaskoczonego mężczyzny, sięgnęła dłonią do pierwszego z trzech guziczków przy dekolcie jej sukni.

Jesse otworzył usta. Zamknął je. Nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w długie palce, bawiące się guzikiem. Kiedy jednak zapięcie zostało rozpięte, potrząsnął głową i potarł oczy, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Jesteś pijana. Lepiej już pójdę - powiedział półgłosem, wycofując się z pokoju.

\- Nie _aż tak_ pijana - zaprotestowała rudowłosa, ze spokojem biorąc na ręce kota, który zdążył się do niej zbliżyć.

Wyglądała pięknie. Zielona suknia odsłaniała jej ramiona i obojczyki, teraz, nieco rozpięta, także zarys piersi. We wpadającym przez okno słabym świetle księżyca, mocne rysy złagodniały, odbierając jej twarzy codzienną powagę; blada skóra błyszczała, a miedziane loki spływały delikatnie po plecach i ramionach, sprawiając że wyglądała jak driada. Biały kot idealnie dopełniał obrazka. 

Jesse znów przełknął nerwowo, czując rozchodzące się po jego ciele ciepło.

\- Esther… - zaczął słabo, ale nim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, kobieta wstała i podeszła do stojącego za szafką nocną sekretarzyka, śmiejąc się lekko.

\- Daj spokój, jesteśmy dorośli. - Uśmiechnęła się, wzruszając lekko ramionami. - Zrobię sobie naparu trzeźwiącego, dobrze? Będę na tyle trzeźwa, żebyś nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, ale nie wytrzeźwieję całkowicie jak po zaklęciu, żebyśmy nie mieli kaca moralnego jutro. Co ty na to?

Jesse patrzył na poruszające się powoli dłonie, wsypujące do filiżanki liście i kwiaty z kilku różnych szufladek. Nie powiedział, że nie miałby kaca moralnego gdyby oboje byli całkowicie trzeźwi. Że to nie w tym tkwiłby problem. 

\- Kaca moralnego? - zapytał, oblizując usta. - Czemu mielibyśmy mieć kaca moralnego? 

\- Hm, alkohol dodaje odwagi, prawda? - Kobieta znów wzruszyła lekko ramionami. - Nie każdy czuje się komfortowo sypiając z kimś, kogo jeszcze ciężko nazwać chociaż przyjacielem. 

Jesse nie odpowiedział, "jeszcze" odbijało się echem w jego czaszce, sprawiając mu irracjonalnie dużo radości. Spojrzał na spokojną twarz kobiety, wciąż jednak niepewny, czy to wszystko to dobry pomysł. Esther podniosła na niego wzrok, rzucając cicho zaklęcie na imbryk i pozostawiając napar samemu sobie. Podeszła do mężczyzny na odległość, która w codziennej sytuacji byłaby szczególnie niekomfortowa. Stojąc tak, kilka centymetrów od zagubionego Jessego, pierwszy raz od początku rozmowy zdawała się tracić odwagę. Po jej ciemnych tęczówkach nagle przemknęło zwątpienie, a dłoń, którą wyciągnęła w stronę policzka mężczyzny, zatrzymała się wpół drogi. Jesse rozchylił wargi, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od jej oczu. Widząc jej wahanie, sięgnął do zawieszonej w powietrzu dłoni i przysunął ją do swojej twarzy, delikatnie całując palce kobiety, po czym przyłożył je do własnego policzka. Esther uśmiechnęła się, a na jej twarz powróciło zdecydowanie. Delikatnie przesunęła dłoń na kark, zaczesując po drodze niesforne dredy za ucho. Jesse uśmiechnął się łagodnie, zamykając przestrzeń między nimi z cichym westchnieniem. Jego prawa dłoń wplątała się w rude loki, a lewa powędrowała na talię, przyciągając kobietę bliżej. Spokojnie ją pocałował, przymykając oczy. To był szybki całus, otarcie się ust o usta, otwarcie ich na moment i powolne wycofanie się. Eksperymentalne testowanie smaku.

\- Woda się zagotowała - szepnęła Esther, sunąc dłonią z karku na ramię i dalej, zatrzymując ją na klatce piersiowej.  
Jesse opuścił prawą rękę, ale lewa pozostała na talii.

\- Napij się naparu. Wrócę do Lisy Marie i położę ją do łóżka. Powinienem wrócić za kilkanaście minut, jeśli wciąż będziesz chciała… - Jesse znów uniósł dłoń kobiety do ust, całując ją delikatnie.

\- Będę chciała - odpowiedziała cicho Esther, po czym podeszła do imbryka.

***

Jesse wszedł bez pukania i zamknął za sobą drzwi sypialni. Wcześniej, w gabinecie, widział śpiącego Arlo. Esther siedziała na łóżku, czesząc włosy. Spojrzała na mężczyznę z delikatnym uśmiechem, odkładając szczotkę na szafkę. Podszedł i usiadł obok niej niepewnie.

\- Już myślałam, że zmieniłeś zdanie - powiedziała półgłosem, gwałtownie siadając na nim okrakiem i zarzucając mu ręce na szyję.

Jesse nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego objął ją w pasie, gładząc jej boki i plecy, wpatrując się niepewnie w rozweselone oczy.

\- Co się zmieniło? - zapytał cicho, przełykając ślinę.

\- Nie jestem pewna - odpowiedziała, nieco smutno. - Przepraszam za wcześniej. Nie zrobiłam najlepszego pierwszego wrażenia.

\- Zrobiłaś. Było mi przykro, że mnie nie polubiłaś, ale nigdy nie byłem o to zły. Nie przejmuj się - szepnął, odrywając wzrok od jej twarzy.  
Przysunął głowę bliżej, całując delikatnie szyję kobiety. W odpowiedzi otrzymał ciche jęknięcie. Zawieszone wcześniej na karku ręce, teraz przyciskały go do wyeksponowanej szyi. Posłusznie kontynuował całowanie bladej skóry, powoli wędrując od żuchwy aż do obojczyków i z powrotem. Esther przeniosła ciężar ciała na kolana, napierając przy tym biodrami na krocze mężczyzny. Powtórzyła ruch kilka razy, odsuwając przy tym twarz Jessego od swojej szyi i całując jego spierzchnięte usta. Tym razem to nie był eksperyment, oboje wiedzieli co robią. Pogłębili pocałunek, przyciągając się do siebie nawzajem. Po chwili Esther odsunęła się z westchnieniem. Nie odrywając wzroku od błyszczących w półmroku oczu, złapała za dół koszuli Jessego i z niewielką pomocą ściągnęła ją z niego. Oddychała szybko, a na pokryte znikomą ilością piegów policzki wypełznął rumieniec, ale w sypialni było zbyt ciemno, by mężczyzna to zauważył. Widząc bladą, atletyczną, ale nie przesadnie wyrzeźbioną klatkę piersiową i stosunkowo wąską talię Jessego, znieruchomiała w niemym zachwycie. Mężczyzna obserwował ją w milczeniu, w napięciu czekając na reakcję na połyskujące blizny w kształcie półksiężyców. Esther wyglądała na zaskoczoną przez tak krótką chwilę, że nie był pewien, czy sobie tego nie wyobraził. Potem jej twarzy wygładziła się ze zrozumieniem i kobieta pochyliła się, całując miękko zagłębienie pomiędzy jego obojczykami. Jesse delikatnie założył rudy kosmyk za ucho, po czym pogładził kobietę po policzku z czułym namaszczeniem, jakby nie mógł się nadziwić że ją widzi.

\- Merlinie, jesteś taki... - szepnęła z dziwnym przejęciem Esther, sunąc czubkami palców po jasnej piersi. 

\- Jaki? - zapytał Jesse zaczepnie, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

\- Piękny - dokończyła niewzruszona. Mężczyzna, słysząc to, spoważniał z lekkim zdziwieniem.  
Spodziewał się komplementu, w końcu Esther wyraźnie nie narzekała na to co widzi, ale piękny? Nie wiedzieć czemu, nie sądził że usłyszy akurat to określenie. Widząc jego reakcję, rudowłosa przestała na moment błądzić dłońmi, obejmując nimi zakłopotaną twarz Jessego. - Mówię poważnie. Jesteś pięknym człowiekiem, Jess. 

\- Esther, jesteś pewna że to… - zaczął z zakłopotaniem, ale kobieta delikatnie przyłożyła palec do jego ust, nakazując milczenie.

\- Czy wyglądam jakby to cokolwiek zmieniało? Nie musisz się tłumaczyć - odpowiedziała, czule muskając ręką jedną z blizn.  
Pocałowała go miękko, po chwili jednak Jesse pogłębił pocałunek, po czym przygryzł delikatnie wargę Esther, na co ta odsunęła się, oddychając ciężko. Chwyciła dłonie Jessego, naprowadzając je niecierpliwie na zapięcie przy dekolcie. Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze gdy smukłe palce powoli odpięły pozostałe dwa guziki sukni.

Delikatny materiał, już i tak odkrywający większą część ramion, teraz osunął się jeszcze bardziej, zatrzymując się na łokciach. Esther wyjęła ręce z rękawów sukni, uwalniając się z niej całkowicie od pasa w górę. Cienka, beżowa halka bez ramiączek, wiązana jak gorset, prześwitywała wystarczająco, by nawet w półmroku widoczne były odcinające się od jasnej skóry sutki. Jesse sięgnął do wiązania na plecach, poluźniając halkę na tyle, że i ona zsunęła się aż do talii. Esther znów wciągnęła ostro powietrze, kiedy mężczyzna bez ostrzeżenia przyssał się do jej lewej piersi. Jęknęła, wplątując palce pomiędzy białe dredy. Zachęcony opiekun Ślizgonów, wypuścił twardy sutek z ust z mlaśnięciem i od razu przyssał się do drugiego, na co kobieta zareagowała cichym jękiem.

\- Poczekaj - powiedziała nagle, na co mężczyzna odsunął się z pytającym wzrokiem.  
Esther wstała i szybko rozpięła kilka ukrytych guzików na boku talii i bioder, które trzymały suknię na jej ciele. Materiał zsunął się z niej na ziemię, razem z rozwiązaną wcześniej halką, zostawiając ją całkiem nagą. 

Jesse wpatrywał się w nią, kilka razy otwierając i zamykając usta, jak wtedy gdy zobaczył jej pierwszy rumieniec wywołany rozmową z nim. Otrząsnął się gdy Esther wróciła na łóżko, tym razem siadając po turecku na środku materaca. Gdy po dłuższej chwili mężczyzna wciąż nie ruszył się z miejsca, podciągnęła nogi do klatki piersiowej, kuląc się. 

\- No chodź tu - powiedziała z łagodnym śmiechem, obejmując się ramionami i opierając podbródek o kolana.  
Jesse uśmiechnął się radośnie, patrząc jak śmiech rozjaśnia ciemne oczy, trzęsie lokami i rozpromienia skórę.

\- Brzmisz jak ptak. Jak dźwięczny śpiew ptaka - powiedział, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Esther spoważniała, marszcząc brwi z niezrozumieniem. - Gdy się śmiejesz. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem jak się śmiejesz.

\- Dawno tego nie robiłam - odpowiedziała smutno, ale po chwili znów się zaśmiała. - Tęskniłam za tym. 

Kobieta z uśmiechem położyła się na plecy, krzyżując przy tym nogi. Jesse mimowolnie zlustrował wzrokiem jej ciało, przełykając nerwowo ślinę. Po chwili wpatrywania się w miarowo poruszającą się klatkę piersiową Esther, zdjął z siebie resztę ubrań i położył się obok niej. Nie dotykali się. Jedynie dwa nagie ciała, leżące na jednym łóżku. Rudowłosa wpatrywała się z uśmiechem w sufit, ale Jesse patrzył na nią. Trwało to kilka minut, aż kobieta odwróciła głowę, odwzajemniając spojrzenie.

\- Jesteś pewna? - zapytał znowu mężczyzna, niezręcznie gładząc jedną dłonią wąską talię Esther.

\- Już to ustaliliśmy, Jesse. Jeśli ty też jesteś, to możemy przestać leżeć - odrzekła wesoło, pospiesznie gładząc go wierzchem dłoni po policzku.  
W odpowiedzi spierzchnięte usta przycisnęły się do jej własnych, wyrywając z niej westchnienie. Kiedy Jesse usiadł na niej okrakiem, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, przyciągając go do siebie tak długo aż poczuła twardą klatkę piersiową na swojej. Całowali się dłuższą chwilę, delikatnie ocierając nagie ciała o siebie. Gdy się od siebie odsunęli, mężczyzna przesunął się w dół, całując wrażliwą szyję. Stopniowo schodził niżej, od czasu do czasu liżąc lub podgryzając niektóre miejsca. Najwięcej uwagi poświęcił piersiom, sprawdzając co wywoła najsilniejsze reakcje. Zostawił je w spokoju dopiero gdy Esther niecierpliwie wplątała dłoń w białe dredy, delikatnie ale stanowczo popychając jego głowę niżej. Jesse chwycił ją za biodra, przytrzymując ją w miejscu. Powoli lizał podbrzusze, potem pachwiny i uda, z satysfakcją wyciągając z kobiety niecierpliwe jęki. Przesunął dłonie na gładkie uda i rozsunął bardziej nogi. Delikatnie pogładził palcami wargi sromowe, po czym z łatwością wszedł w jej wilgotne wnętrze dwoma palcami. Ruszył nimi kilka razy, po czym eksperymentalnie ugiął je lekko, obserwując reakcję. Za którymś razem kobieta jęknęła głośno, wyginając kręgosłup. Zadowolony z reakcji, trzymał ten kąt i powtarzał ruch irytująco powoli. Esther jedną dłonią pociągała go lekko za włosy, drugą zaś bawiła się własnymi piersiami. Jesse przyspieszył nieco, liżąc przy tym łechtaczkę. Nie zaprzestając penetracji, skupił się na krótkich liźnięciach tego wrażliwego punktu, zaczął jednak gubić rytm, więc przestał. Po chwili, Esther wydała z siebie dźwięk frustracji, podnosząc się gwałtownie. Speszony tą reakcją Jesse wycofał palce, patrząc na kobietę pytająco.

\- Moja kolej - powiedziała tylko, łapiąc go za ramiona i popychając na łóżko, znów siadając na nim okrakiem. Bez ostrzeżenia przyssała się do skóry pod obojczykiem, robiąc małą malinkę. Następnie chciwie polizała sutki, obserwując reakcję.

\- Słabe czucie - szepnął cicho Jesse.  
Esther kiwnęła krótko głową ze zrozumieniem, przenosząc się na brzuch. Pocałowała go w kilku miejscach, zsuwając się na podbrzusze. Dłońmi gładząc boki i biodra mężczyzny, powoli polizała powiększoną łechtaczkę. Uśmiechnęła się, słysząc jak Jesse wciąga szybko powietrze. 

\- Czy…? - zapytała cicho, pytająco muskając palcami wejście do pochwy.

\- Wolałbym nie - odrzekł mężczyzna, patrząc na nią prosząco, spinając się nerwowo.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała tylko, kiwając lekko głową i Jesse opuścił głowę na łóżko z cichym westchnieniem ulgi.

Esther objęła łechtaczkę ustami, tak jakby zrobiła to z penisem i zassała ją lekko, dokładając język. Bawiła się tak chwilę obserwując jak Jesse oddycha coraz szybciej, jedną dłonią ściskając prześcieradło obok siebie. Gdy mężczyzna westchnął cicho, rudowłosa uniosła się, przesuwając się z powrotem w górę. Siadając na biodrach Jessego, pochyliła się nad nim i łaskocząc jego ramiona włosami, pocałowała go. Przycisnęła swoją miednicę do jego, czując jego łechtaczkę na swojej. Nie przestając całować miękkich ust, zaczęła ocierać się miarowo, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej gubiąc oddech. Jesse jęknął gardłowo, odchylając głowę. Esther polizała jasną szyję i zassała lekko skórę na linii żuchwy, sprawiając że mężczyzna zaczął nieznacznie drżeć. Ułożył dłonie na talii kobiety, przyciskając ją do siebie i uniósł biodra, szukając większego tarcia. Esther przyspieszyła, kładąc się na Jessem. Przygarnęła go do siebie, składając drobne pocałunki na szyi, ramieniu i policzku. Było w tym coś intymnego, coś ponad pożądaniem, jakby koniecznie chciała potwierdzić swoje wcześniejsze słowa, że uważa, że Jesse jest piękny. Jakby był zbyt niezwykły, by był prawdziwy. 

\- Jesteś przepiękny - szepnęła pomiędzy oddechami. - Tak niesamowicie dobry. 

Jesse zadrżał, wydając przy tym bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk. Esther zatrzymała się na chwilę, wracając do bardziej siedzącej pozycji, spoglądając w błyszczące oczy.

\- Lubisz gdy się ciebie chwali? - zapytała, wznawiając ruchy. Uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, z satysfakcją, kiedy Jesse kiwnął lekko głową, zaciskając palce na jej talii. - Lubisz słyszeć, że jesteś chciany takim, jakim jesteś, prawda? 

Jesse przełknął ślinę, patrząc na kobietę z mieszanką zdziwienia i prośby.

\- Zasługujesz na czułość - powiedziała stanowczo, gładząc go po policzku. - Zasługujesz na bliskość. Zasługujesz na zrozumienie. 

Jej ruchy były mocne, ale powolne, jakby podkreślały każde z wypowiadanych zdań.

\- Zasługujesz na przyjemność - dodała, całując go krótko. - Jesteś wyjątkowy, Jess. Dojdź dla mnie. Wiem, że chcesz. 

Mężczyzna zamknął oczy, wydychając gwałtownie powietrze. Esther przyspieszyła, głaszcząc delikatnie twarz Jessego. Pochyliła się nad nim, zmieniając nieco kąt tarcia i przygryzła płatek ucha, muskając je następnie językiem.

\- Jesse. Nie musisz się powstrzymywać - szepnęła tuż przy jego uchu. 

Przeciągły jęk i urwany oddech, sprawiły że Esther uśmiechnęła się ciepło i spojrzała z góry na zrelaksowaną twarz mężczyzny. Zeszła z niego, układając się obok i wtulając się w ciepłe ciało. Jesse pachniał drewnem i boiskiem, zupełnie jakby Quidditch przeszedł go na wylot. Esther zamknęła oczy, oddychając spokojnie i słuchając wciąż przyspieszonego bicia serca.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął cicho, obejmując kobietę ramieniem i całując ją delikatnie w czubek głowy. 

\- Za co? - zapytała, lekko już mamrocząc. Zmarszczyła nieco brwi. - Przecież… To nic takiego. 

\- I tak dziękuję. Za… ciepło. 

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami, ale przytuliła się mocniej, ukrywając delikatny uśmiech i rumieniec. Jesse znów pocałował ją w czubek głowy, wąchając jej włosy. Pachniały jaśminem i szałwią.

\- Chodźmy spać - mruknęła sennie, przesuwając się nieco. 

Mężczyzna sięgnął po cienką kołdrę, która w którymś momencie spadła na podłogę. Zaciągnął materiał na ich nagie, zmęczone ciała i spojrzał na kobietę, która zdążyła już zasnąć, a przynajmniej na to wyglądało.

\- Dobranoc, ptaszyno - szepnął, nie odrywając od niej wzroku, przytulając ją do siebie ostrożnie. 

\- Dobranoc, słońce - wymamrotała w odpowiedzi, nie otwierając oczu. 

Jesse uśmiechnął się, czując że tym razem to on się rumieni. 

**Author's Note:**

> (starałam się zrobić research o rzeczach związanych z życiem seksualnym ftm, ale brak mi bezpośredniej wiedzy, więc jeżeli ktoś kto na to trafi, wie więcej i zauważy, że coś w moim opisie Jessego jest rażąco niefajne, to proszę mi dać znać!!)


End file.
